Fill Me Up Babe
by acebear
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


Fill Me Up Babe

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Ally was laying in her bed wishing Austin was there she couldn't take it much longer she wanted him no she needed him to fill her up . She decided to call him it only took two rings before he answered . She asked him if he could come over . He said be there in five sure enough it only took him five mins and he was at her door . She opened to door after going downstairs . He looked at her and saw the lust and love in her eyes and he knew what she wanted . After he shut the door she moved closer to him and jumped him wrapping her legs and arms around him . She started kissing him deep he was now against the wall kissing her deeper licking her lips til she opened them and he slide his tungsten inside . She moaned into the kisses as he carried her to her bedroom .

Once they were in her room and she was laying on her bed he only let go of her long enough to get them completely naked . He then got on top of her and started kissing her deep as he entered her fast and deep. After a few moments he was fully inside her making everything more exciting it was only a few more thrusts into her when he started sending ripple after ripple of his seed into her she moaned at the feeling of him filling her up .she then kissed him deep as he pulled out of her their juices still mixing together . He laid down next to her and kissed her deeper then before . She moaned into every kiss but then again she couldn't help it he was like a drug to her she loved everything about him from the way he was with the kids at their factory to the way they made love. She could help but think about what it would be like to be pregnant with his baby someday.

She looked at him after a few moments she then got on top up of him and started kissing his neck . They could feel how bad they wanted each other . He was so hard that he couldn't stand it and she was so wet that all she wanted to do was to ride him while making both of them feel good they both loved the feeling of him filling her up and every way that someone could be filled sexually . She lowed herself onto him making both of them moan . She kissed him more as she started moving fast and deep . He couldn't help but thrust up doing deeper while he took her boobs into his mouth one at a time. She moaned louder with ever suck , lick and thrust up into her . She was trying to keep her moaning down because last time they had this amount of mind blowing sex the cops were called over the noise . He smiled while as he sucked more because he could feel her walls closing around in yet again it wasn't long before they were coming together screaming each others names. Soon after getting off him she laid now next to him with their legs still tangled she kissed him and told him that she loved him so much and that she would let him rest a little before going for a 3nd round he kissed her deep and cuddled with her after saying thank you to her . They soon fell asleep for the night still holding each other close with smiles on their faces.

She was the first one to wake up so she went and put on his shirt from last night and went downstairs to make them pancakes knowing that would be the best way to wake him well next to taking care of his morning wood while he was asleep. It wasn't long before he was downstairs and in the kitchen as she was putting the last pancake on the plate . He watched her smiling as she turned around she smiled noticing that his morning wood was very noticeable she then said that she would take care of that after they ate . He walked over to her and kissed her and told her that he loved her then he took the plates then she went over and got them something to drink .

It wasn't long before they were back in her room and eating . After they were finished eating and they had put their glasses and plates to the side is when she got under the blackest and took him into her mouth . He moaned at the warmth of her mouth around him. She took a few moments and she had him fully in her mouth as she started to speed up she started playing with his balls making both of them moan at at the feeling him more then her . While she was working on him she suddenly felt him twitch and she knew he was close he didn't even have to tell her that he was close she could taste his pre cum she moaned at the taste . She loved the taste of him . He gripped the sheets as he finally came into her mouth . She didn't miss a drop once he was finished riding out his orgasm she took him out of her mouth with a pop she then went up and kissed him deep. She then laid down next to him and said it was his turn to make her feel as good as she just made him feel . He then got under the covers and she spread her legs for him he then put her legs over his shoulders and he started working on her licking slow at first them speeding up and putting his fingers inside her one at a time she moaned with everything he was doing she loved the way she could make her come with just his mouth and three fingers . Soon she was not only coming hard and fast onto his face but on his fingers as well after he finished he sat up and and licked his fingers then went and kissed her deep after pulling apart she pulled him close as he laid down next to her and he told her that he loved her so much after she said she loved him too he then asked her to move in with him . After she said yes he kissed her one more time before he said they should go take a shower she agreed then they got up but not before winking at him .

A/N stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

yours always acebear


End file.
